The Never Land Adventure
Summary When Ace, Lani, and Aurora end up in the land beyond the 2nd Star to the Right (also known as Never Land, Aurora gets captured by Shiverjack, the evil ice wizard. As for Lani and Ace, they meet Captain Jake and his crew, who promise to rescue Aurora and find a way to get them all home. Story "Are you sure we should be flying out this late?" Aurora asked, looking out the window of the Air Patroller as they flew into the night. Ace smiled. "Of course. Mom said it's time for us to spread our wings and 'take flight', as she would call it." Aurora trusted her friends. "I guess so. So, Lani, you know where we're heading?" "Not yet," Lani said as she took the wheel. "But...I'm sure we won't wind up too far away." Aurora knew that Lani knew what she was doing- she and Skye had taken lots of flying lessons together. So, she laid down in a seat on the Air Patroller and went to sleep. A few hours later, she woke to a horrible sputtering sound and Ace was trying to figure out what it was. "What is it?" she asked, getting up. Ace looked at the altitude meter and panicked. "We're losing altitude! Hang on, girls!" The plane went down and crashed into the water, and the plane soon became flooded. Luckily, the three ups swam to a beach just as it sank. "Oh, boy... Ryder's not ''gonna be happy with us. And neither is Mom and Dad," Ace whimpered. He ''hated ''to get in trouble with Chase, especially since he was a daddy's boy kind of pup. Lani sighed. "Now, what're we gonna do?" Ace smiled. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get home from here someway. Wherever ''here ''is." They were on a tropic island. "Let's split up so we can find someplace to take shelter for the night." The three pups spilit up, then, someone, or something, grabbed Aurora... "Sis, have you seen Aurora?" Ace asked about 20 minutes later. Lani shook her head. "Uh-uh. Not a sign of her since we split up." Ace thought something was terribly wrong; Aurora would never wander off on her own in a strange place. A bell dinged, and a ship with a blue sail came into view. "What it is, Ace?" Lani asked. Ace looked out onto the water and gasped. "Pirates!" "I hope none of them have hooks! Or... hook hands, for that matter," Lani whimpered. Ace licked his sister in a reassuring way. "Quick, we gotta hide so that way none of them can see us." The two hid inside an old shipwreck. "But, Ace, what about Aurora?" Lani asked her brother. "We'll look for her after the pirates are gone." But, when he peered out from the shipwreck, he noticed something was off about the pirates; they were kids! And they seemed nice enough. "Lani, they're only kids. Maybe they can help us find Aurora. And don't worry; none of them have hook hands." Lani sighed. "That's a relief," she said calmly. "Come on, let's go say hi." "Captain Jake," Izzy said, "these pawprints look like they were made from little puppies! And it looks like they're still fresh." Ace slowly walked over and gave a little bark to get their attention. Jake walked over to him. "Hey there, little guy. Where did you come from?" Jake gave Ace a little scratch behind the ear. "Oh, yeah...that's the spot, right there, that's it." He then realized. "Oops. You weren't exactly supposed to hear that." "It's okay," Jake told him. "We're used to this kind of stuff. I'm Captain Jake, and these are my mateys, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully." Ace sat up straighter. "I'm Ace. And this is--" Lani wasn't behind him. "I better go get my little sister." He dashed over to the shipwreck and pushed Lani out into view. "Guys, this is my sister, Lani. Lani, this is Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully." Lani gave a small wave and dashed behind Ace, shivering. "She's usually, uh, used to meeting strangers," Ace said, moving aside. "But, I guess the thought of meeting pirates has her a little bit out of sorts." Lani nodded. "Ace, do you think Mom and Dad and Aunt Tundra and Uncle Rocky are gonna be worried about us?" she asked. "Those are our family members," Ace explained to the pirates. He turned back to his little sister. "Don't worry. Just as soon as we find Aurora, we'll find some way to get home." Meanwhile, back in town, Skye was frantically worried about her pups. "They should have been home hours ago!" "Don't worry," Chase told her, nuzzling her. "We'll find them. I trust Ace entirely." Tundra was worried about Aurora. "Oh, Rocky, she might be in danger! She's never been out this late past bedtime before!" Their other two pups, Sage and Winter, came up from behind them. "Mommy, where's Aurora?" Winter asked, rubbing her eyes. Rocky stepped closer and nuzzled her. "Don't worry, honey. We'll find her." Sage looked a little bit panicked. "You mean. you don't know where she is?! What if Uncle Blizzard got her?!" Tundra walked over. "Sage, baby, I'm sure Ace and Lani would never do anything that could affect your uncle. She knows better than to be around him." Sage was still worried. He loved Aurora and was a little overprotective of both of his sisters. What if... something bad did happen to his little sis? Aurora sat scared and cold in Shiverjack's cold and icy dungeon. Tears were flowing from her eyes and onto the floor in front of her. She was all alone and frightened. Just then, a thought hit her; her pup-tag! She could use it to call Lani and Ace so they could come and rescue her! Her blue tag glowed as she barked at it. "Lani! Ace! Can you hear me? It's Aurora. Guys? Where are you?" "''We're here, Aurora! " Lani's voice rang through her tag. Aurora sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought something bad happened to you guys!" she said with relief in her voice. "Where are you?" Ace asked her, sounding worried. Aurora looked around. "I'm in a cold place, but I'm not exactly sure where yet. I'm in a dungeon of some sorts." "The only dungeon that's cold and icy is...Shiverjack's dungeon!" Izzy exclaimed. "Yes! That's it! Shiverjack brought me here! And-- wait, Lani, who are those people you're with?" Aurora asked, confused. "We'll talk later," Lani replied. "We'll be there to save you as fast as we can get there!" The call cut off. "Lani, how are we gonna save Aurora all by ourselves?" Ace asked her. Lani hadn't thought about that. "Ohh, hadn't thought about that yet." Her ears drooped a little. "Don't worry, guys," Jake assured them. "We'll help you rescue your friend." Ace smiled. "Y-You will?" he asked, tail wagging. "Sure!" Izzy told him, rubbing his head. Captain Jake held up his captain's sword. "Let's move out, mateys!" "Aye aye, Captain Jake!" the other said saluting. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future Generation Category:Pups' Adventures